Amistades Incomprensibles
by lobunaluna
Summary: Hay amistades que son algo incomprensibles.
1. chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Amistades incomprensibles.

Primer amistad.

-Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai.

-¿Que quieres Death Toll? -Se dio vuelta molesto, odiaba que le diga Kai... Mas aun, odiaba que se le acercara y peor aun no era capaz de comprender en que momento el pelirrojo había entendido que eran amigos.

-Ya que ninguno tiene guardia -Hizo un giro de bailarina- ¿Que tal unos tragos?

-Soy absteno.

-¿Eh? -Death Toll le miro perdido y luego sonrió- unos tragos de sumo de fruta.

-No como cosas dulces.

-Que sea limonada.

-No me gusta.-Blondy y Goldie se miraron entre ellos, hasta los leones habían entendido que su amo estaba poniendo escusas.

-¿Agua entonces? -Dijo de lo mas alegre Death toll.-Es lo mas sano que existe y no entra en ninguna de tus limitaciones.

- **¿Que crees que haga el amo?** -Gruño Goldie a su hermana Blondy.

- **Lo acaba de acorralar.** -Replico la leona echada, junto a su hermano, en otro gruñido como respuesta.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Pues cuando termines, entonces.

-Cuando termine tenia pensado ir a hablar con Shijima. -¿Hablar con Shijima? Dudo que se tragué esa mentira.

-Luego de eso entonces. -Dijo de lo mas despreocupado- Podre buscar un tonel de la mejor agua mientras tanto.

-Iba a ir a prender Bushido de Izo. -Si Izo se entera que lo use en una mentira me asesina.

-¿Entonces cuando estas libre? -El otro sonrio burlon- no te hacia un hombre tan ocupado, dado que siempre te veo aqui parado.

-El día de San patricio. -Con eso se lo podría sacar de encima, seguro que Death Toll entendería la indirecta que no lo quería cerca. Dado que para San Patricio faltaba un año.

-¿El día de San Patricio? -Le mira confundido y luego sonríe- Entonces ese día será. Nos vemos Kai.

-Que hombre tan persistente. -Detrás suyo la pareja de leones se ríe entre extraños gruñidos- ¿Que les pasa? -Como simple respuesta sonríen con su característica forma felina.

 _Un año después._

-Buenos días Kai.

-Eran buenos hasta que llegaste. -Comenta el Leo, con una taza de café en la mano, en eso cae que el otro esta haciendo rodar un tonel.- ¿Que es eso?

-Agua de manantial. Dicen que es la mejor que existe. -Los leones comienzan a reír ante la sorpresa en el rostro de su amo- Hoy es San Patricio y tienes una cita conmigo.

-¿Que yo que? -¿Yo una cita con este?

El caballero se siente abochornado y acongojado dado que mal interpreta el concepto de la cita a la que se refiere su vecino.

-Dijiste que en San Patricio tomarías unas copas de agua conmigo -Sonrió divertido.-Así que traje la mejor agua que pude encontrar.

-Ah... -Suspira al entender al fin- Eso. -No puedo creer que lo recordará, yo lo habia olvifado- Me había olvidado -admite. Siendo honesto tampoco es que la paso tan mal ante las ocurrencias de este sujeto.

-¿Acaso estas ocupado? -Había cierta decepción en su voz, así que Kaiser negó con la cabeza.

-Ahí voy por las copas… espero que realmente sea buena el agua. -Replico sereno- ¿Cómo hizo para no olvidarse lo que le dije hace un año? -Se dijo para si- bueno, mirándolo desde afuera se podría decir que… -Dejo salir un suspiro- somos amigos.

 _Habitación de Death Toll, Casa de Cáncer._

 **NO OLVIDAR**

 **EN SAN PATRICIO**

 **TRAGOS CON KISER**

 ** _pd: buscar agua_**

 ** _Kaiser no bebe alochol_**

El escrito estaba pintado con letras blancas en el techo, justo encima de la cama, cosa que fuera lo ultimo y lo primero que viera todos los días. No podía permitirse olvidar el día que iba a beber tragos con su amigo.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen

Segunda amistad.

 ** _Borracho y Loco_**

-¿Donde estará...? -Un títere apareció de golpe sujetando una botella de fino whisky con un listón- ¿Minos? -El títere del juez asintió.

-Feliz cumpleaños... -Tomo la botella que sostenía el juguete- Me debes un regalo de cumpleaños. -El títere fue subido hacía y los pasos de Minos se escucharon por la galería superior.

Cumpleaños de Minos.

En todo el día, Minos no había recibido un solo regalo. Realmente estaba enojado, ni siquiera Lune le había regalado un absurdo libro.

Ni siquiera Radamanthys, le había regalado algo. A pesar que le había regalado un buen whisky para su pasado cumpleaños.

Al entrar a su habitación algo le decía que no estaba bien...que no todo estaba como él lo había dejado.

Al acercarse a su cama vio que la botella, vacía, que le había regalado a Radamanthys estaba entre dos de sus títeres.

-A... claro, yo trabajado y los señores entrándole duro y parejo a la botella de mi amigo. -Observo los títeres con reproche algo divertido... Uno suyo y otro de Radamanthys (que no tenia, supuso que era un regalo) abrazados a la botella vacía como dos borrachos.

Le golpearon el hombro, al mirar se encontró con Radamanthys sujetando una botella idéntica.

-Pandora no esta.

-Oh... ya veo, los títeres predicen como vamos a terminar. -Rio, como solo el podría hacerlo.


End file.
